Present invention embodiments pertain to containers residing on a computing device and, more specifically, to automatic restarting of a container according to a container restart policy that specifies one or more conditions of a container, which, when detected, causes the automatic restarting of the container.
A container is a computing unit that includes at least one application and all dependencies, but shares a kernel with other containers running as isolated processes in user space on a host operating system. Containers do not imply any specific infrastructure: containers of various kinds run on various computers and in various infrastructure, including cloud infrastructure.